Oblivion
by Personality Test
Summary: "What have you become?" "Wouldn't you like to know?" Collateral damage is inevitable on the path to power. Giratina.


Darkness.

That's the only thing it saw. None, nada, zip, _nothing. _Just pure dark, 100% cocoa, pun totally intended.

If this was Arceus's idea of a punishment, God's creativity seriously needed a reality check. Not that Arceus would bother, the jerk.

Arceus. The fucking hypocrite. The damned fool who created the Renegade and actually expected that same rebel to cooperate and sit in the council like a loathsome decorative ornament nobody can get rid of.

Giratina wanted power. Who wouldn't? Giratina - as in the Renegade, the being of antimatter for crying out loud. The real world held nothing for the Antimatter Pokemon. Try as it might, its power corrupted anything not antimatter, aka everything in the real world. It was kinda like how Missingno operated. At least the mysterious little brat wasn't an outcast by definition.

"I will never forget this, Arceus." It growled and the darkness shook. "I'll make you pay even if it's the last thing I ever do."

* * *

By Giratina's calculations, it should've been twenty thousand years already.

It could be wrong, of course. Arceus (and Dialga) know how time flows here. It could've been three millennia for all it knew. Didn't matter. Time didn't flow. Space didn't exist. Nothing mattered here but antimatter itself. How ironic.

Giratina looked at its - her - new hands. This form take much, much less energy than her original monstrous form. Her hair was clipped short, and it was a rather bright shade of yellow. The dress was much too long, and it looked like something really troublesome to wear - maybe the humans' shrine maiden clothes like she once saw - if shrine maidens wore black, that is. She was glad her clothes weren't white. The last thing she needed was to look like a red-eyed human form Arceus.

She wondered what what color her eyes were. Maybe they were bright red, but she liked them to be maroon. Alizarin eyes wouldn't go with her clothes.

She spread her arms as if she were flying, spinning barefeet round and round in the darkness until she felt too dizzy to keep on her toes. The darkness that greeted her was colder than usual, but she couldn't care less.

Was it what having human feet feel like?

Keep spinning, keep spinning, so that she could see the rainbow, so that she didn't have to see the pitch black darkness all over again, even if just for a few seconds, she told herself. _Close your eyes, don't see black, no, never black, not ever white, not Arceus. See the colors explode, imagine a beautiful rainbow, chase away the monotone._

Aren't the colors marvelous?

* * *

It's not a 'she' anymore. Dancing is beautiful, but it hurt. If it were a 'she', it would trip on its own hair. 'Her' hair grew long, so long it had reached the ground, and 'she' would trip if she were to dance again. Dancing hurt, and sometimes, after dancing, 'she' couldn't move for a while and 'her' feet were swollen and bleeding.

'She' discovered that 'she' also didn't like bright red that much, either.

But time passed, and before long, it missed dancing and spinning again. And it was so used to human form that Giratina couldn't assume original form for more than a few days - according to its calculations - before collapsing again. So 'it' changed, and danced again until her feet were sore and she could hardly crawl anywhere. It always was the long hair. She tried pushing them out of her way, but then she tripped on them all over again. She tried tying them into a braid or ponytail or even twintails, but the string torn from her dress couldn't keep the hair up for very long.

So one day when she couldn't stand it anymore because her feet were pointing in another direction entirely and her ankles screamed in protest, she sat down and grabbed a bunch of long hair in frustration. Her nails couldn't cut them - she'd tried - and her teeth did no good at all.

One hair - so tiny and frail, but together, they were so strong she couldn't do a thing, she thought. She cut, cut that strand with teeth and nail, until it was only shoulder length, with a lone flash of blond hair lying lifelessly in front of her.

* * *

She discovered that her head had a hundred thousand, twenty-two hundred and eight strands of hair in total.

Her hair is short now, and even when it's choppy and tangled, she didn't mind. As long as she could dance again.

Now that she thought of it, she wondered what kind of dance she should do. Maybe the one she just invented a while ago, and she would name it after herself and tell everybody so they could do it, too.

But what was her name again?

She looked down at her clothes. They looked like the ones for a shrine maiden, so maybe her name was Miko. Maybe it wasn't even close to her real name, but Miko sounded good. She was going to stick with it.

Now, she'd have to think of a name that suited her little dance...

* * *

Miko couldn't sleep, but sometimes, when she closed her eyes, she saw a flash of green.

This was a dark kind of green, like the color you would expect from gemstones, only a lot more sparkly and twinkly. That green-colored gem had a name, but she couldn't remember it at all. So she would have to name it herself. Like how she named herself Miko, or how she called the color of her eyes 'Alizarin' because she thought it would go with her dress, and how she called the rag doll she made from scraps of fabric 'Tina'. She didn't name her friends, though. Miko had a lot of friends here. She couldn't touch them at all, but they seemed nice. Maybe she did them some favors in the past, since they referred to her as 'My Lord'. She scolded them, though, because that was no way to treat a lady, was it?

"My Lady," a Haunter began, "there are disturbances going on in this world."

She liked disturbances. The darkness would disappear for a while, and she'd see something all too bright and her eyes would be like they were on fire. Some ghosts say those are like eclipses, so she called the light that way. 'Eclipse' had a nice ring to it.

"Thank you. You can go now." And the Haunter faded from view. Idly, she wondered where it went.

Miko closed her eyes, and she saw green again. She liked that shade of green. So much, that she named the green stone in her imagination after the first name that appeared in her muddled mind.

Arceus. What a beautiful name.

* * *

It always, always watched eclipse in original form.

A stupid tradition, Miko knew, but it was doing this anyway.

It heard voices from the other side. How weird. There never was noise in this secluded area. The spring seemed to be so clandestine and hard to find that no one had managed to reach here.

Those sharp stones weren't there the last time, it realized.

Miko was in a different place entirely. Broken sharpened stone were everywhere, and the stones were bent and arranged pretty strangely. They were all it could see.

So Miko resorted to touch. Black tentacles inched near the light, and dived deep where it couldn't see. Something warm, huge and strangely familiar. Two things, in fact. The light wouldn't stay for long, it knew, and Miko couldn't keep this form forever.

The light shut off just as it dragged the mysterious things to its world.

The colors were strange. There was something much, much lighter than darkness, and then there was a color shades different from her own eyes. She wondered what she should call them.

_Giratina?_

The lighter black monster growled, but she could hear every word it was trying to say.

"Hello there. You're much, much bigger than the friends I'm used to. Are you looking for your friend 'Giratina'?" It didn't look like it would hurt her, so she let down her guard. "Maybe you're looking for a Haunter? I can never remember all their names."

The two monsters looked at each other in a mixture of horror and worry.

_You -_

_Yes, we are looking for Giratina. Maybe you can help us._ The red one interrupted. _What's your name?_

"I call myself Miko. It's not that bad of a name, is it? The Haunters always look at me funny when I tell them my name."

_You and the Haunters are the only ones here?_

"I think so. The Gengars come, too, and a Spiritomb drops by once in a while, but mostly it's just me and the Haunters."

_That's it, Palkia. Time is precious here, and you've done nothing but waste it. Giratina, wake up!_ The light black monster grabbed her and at eye level, she could see how desperate it was. _Have you lost your mind? Wake up, damn you!_

"Put me down!" Why was it so mad?

_Listen! You are Giratina, the Renegade Pokemon, and you represent antimatter; you've always been the type to avoid social contact, and you keep to yourself most of the time. You tried to overthrow Arceus, so you were sentenced to the Distortion World for two millennia and it's way past the time and I'm sorry; but like it or not, you are like our sibling so we won't have you trapped in here forever! Wake! The! Hell! Up!_

Silence.

_Giratina?_

"... ...up."

"What?"

"Shut up! Shut up, you all! Get the blood off me! Make the screams stop, please! Somebody shut them up!" She saw red everywhere. Pain much worse then swollen ankles and bleeding legs. Screams louder than a sonic boom. Splitting headache. Somewhere in the dark monster's rant, a name in green twinkled and danced in front of her eyes.

Arceus. _Arceus._

* * *

_Kill them all. Destroy them. Screams ring out in a distance. Bright red everywhere. Not going to stop. Collateral damage is necessary...With power comes sacrifices...Even god will agree._

_...As expected of the Renegade..._

_...It's too dangerous..._

_...Sentenced to two millennia in the Distortion World..._

Make it stop. Make it stop. Somebody please make it stop.

The two monsters wouldn't stop talking. How annoying. Shut them up. They were talking so loudly it was rude. They'd look good in frozen darkness. The colors would stand out.

There was the eclipse again. It appeared much earlier than before. Beautiful. But no, it wasn't beautiful. There was another monster below too. It was talking louder and louder than any of the previous ones could've managed. Annoying. But it wouldn't look as good in the darkness, it was so dull and gray.

Kill it.

More colors came. First there was red and electric yellow, and then many, many others it couldn't name. Maybe the colors liked alizarin. They kept attacking, kept drawing blood out. Hurt a lot, but the pain was nowhere near swollen feet.

Reached out to the light. Really, really warm and bright. But it couldn't stay. There was a rockslide and darkness. The light black-orange monster said it couldn't stay. The light shut off. The eclipse was gone. Darkness again.

Exhausted. Her dress was tattered. She didn't wanna get up. Her body was aching all over, it was so painful.

_Come on, you lazy cat. Get up._ Not one of those monsters again. Their voices were so loud she couldn't sleep.

"Ma...k..e it ...stop..."

The big shadow was gone, and her eyes were burning. It used to feel pleasant, but now it was annoying.

She was sure she couldn't float before. She was floating, her feet weren't touching the ground. Floating was much, much nicer than lying on stone cold darkness. She'd have to try it later.

White was so warm. The white gold-lined coat looked beautiful. Familliar touch. Bad memories..._What've you done? Stop it...Punishment...I had no choice..._

"... ...top. Make it...stop."

"Giratina...what have you become?" Soft. Wistful. Melancholic. New words popped out from nowhere.

New emotions. Sarcastic. Snarky, rude, defiant. Bitter. Sad.

"...Wouldn't you like to know, Arceus?"

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Can't say it's my best work, but I'm pretty proud of it as of now. This is a birthday present - three months too early, might I add - for a friend that will probably never read it. Regardless, happy birthday to you. Don't expect me to sing a song, now. Again, many thanks to Ten-Faced for proofreading this one.


End file.
